Mrs Officer
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Mari refuses to get another speeding ticket. Especially not when this particular police officer is hot as all outdoors and startlingly gullible.


The sweltering August heat had a tendency to give Mari headaches, but the only headache she had on that particular day was the broken AC in her car. Really, it was a top-notch car, but of course, it just _had_ to fuck up on one of the hottest days of the year. The only way to make sure she wouldn't melt into a puddle (and fuck up the suede lining) was to roll the windows down and speed as if her life depended on it, because it kind of did. She wasn't worried about an officer pulling her over and giving her a ticket in and of itself; she could pay it off easily. Despite how much she hated academics, she was doing great in school and her parents didn't mind letting her toss money around. However, her fines for tickets seemed to be recurring, and her father was getting more than a little fed up with it. She was afraid of what would happen if she continued to disobey him, and he seemed to be at the end of his rope.

When she heard sirens behind her, she automatically began to panic, having been the "good girl" all of her life (or...most of it, at least). However, she knew that she could escape with little trouble with a bit of sweet-talking, so she simply pulled to the side of the empty road and got out her papers. It was an arbitrary stop, she believed; what was wrong with a little speeding when nobody was out? The road she was traveling was never really packed with cars, and on its emptiest day, you could drive for a while without seeing another car. But of course, a cop just _had_ to be hanging around. And for what? _Well, no need to complain,_ Mari thought, taking her sunglasses off. Perhaps, if she was nice to whatever old man decided to grace her with his presence, she would get off the hook unscathed and wouldn't have to explain the ticket payment to her father.

Except, "old" was the _last_ word she would use to describe the officer that walked一no, _sashayed_ 一up to her window. Despite her oddly sexy walk, the officer was clearly nervous. If Mari was honest, she hardly looked older than Mari herself. Mari wished she could have found a different way to describe the officer, but the two words that echoed in her mind were rather insistent: _easily manipulated._

She was gorgeous as all get-out, even when she was biting her lips out of what was obviously anxiety. Mari was honestly a bit relieved; she had planned to seduce her way out of the situation in the first place, but having such a gorgeous officer in her presence made the job a bit easier. She had just finished teasing her hair out in the mirror when she heard two gentle raps on her window. Nervousness aside, the officer seemed a tad bit agitated, most likely because of the heat. Mari rolled the window down and sighed, pointing to the notepad that the officer was fanning herself with. "Mighty hot today, isn't it?"

"Ma'am, the speed limit here is sixty kilometers per hour. You were doing eighty-seven."

"Really? Why, I wasn't even paying attention. I'm so sorry, Officer, I'll try to keep it to a minimum, alright? You have a good day, now."

Just as Mari expected, her blunt dismissal threw the officer for a loop. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and her pink lips parted in surprise. After grunting softly and swiping the sweat from her forehead, the officer cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I can't just let you go. A ticket is all, and then I'll be on my way and you'll be on yours."

Mari almost completely paled, but she quickly recovered. _Alright. Looks like I_ will _have to get a little creative, after all._ As the officer reached out to grab Mari's license and registration, Mari reached out as well. She made an overly-handsy show out of grabbing the officer's nametag, right on her plump breast. "'Matsuura', huh? That's familiar. Family business?"

"...Yes, but-"

"Oh, a diving shop! Yes, I remember."

"Yes..."

During their banter, Officer Matsuura had been repeatedly trying to reach for the papers, but Mari was skilfully dodging her, and eventually dropped them in her lap. The officer looked down at Mari's thighs, holding the gaze just a second longer than natural. Mari silently thanked every god she knew for telling her to wear such a skimpy skirt.

However, she spoke too soon. Although with a shaky hand, the officer leaned over and snatched the pile of papers up, along with Mari's license. The mental image of Mari's angry father and an empty bank account made Mari dart out of the car, causing her to smack the officer in the butt with the door. That was alright, though; the shock of the hit made the officer pause, turning around. "I-I didn't tell you to get out," Matsuura sputtered.

Before Mari could respond, she noticed static-y radio chatter coming from Kanan's hip. _"Officer Matsuura, come in. Kanan-san, you there?"_

Officer Matsuura snatched the radio off of her belt and growled, "Dia, I'm kind of busy right now. Is it important?"

 _"I needed to know if you were anywhere near the shopping center."_

"Far from it, sorry. Tojo-san might be over there..."

Mari was staying put against the car, silent and unassuming. It seemed like she was slowly breaking through Officer Matsuura's defenses...not that there were many in the first place. By the time Officer Matsuura had finished clipping her radio back on her hip, Mari had decided her next move. "'Kanan' is such a fitting name for you, I think."

Kanan's head snapped up so fast that Mari thought she would give herself whiplash. "That's 'Officer Matsuura' to you. Now, get back in your-"

"Are you new? You're new to policework, right? You seem pretty worked up," Mari pointed out. Making sure that her gaze was just a tiny bit predatory, she looked Kanan up and down. Her eyes paused on what she thought was a bulge forming in the front of Kanan's shorts. _Too easy...but I'm not done yet._

"Ma'am, please get back in your car."

The tone was far too close to begging for Mari to pass up on another strong move. She giggled, looked through her eyelashes at Kanan's flustered expression. "Relax. I don't bite," Mari said, stepping forward and placing her hand on Kanan's shoulder. She tensed, but slowly, even the stiff fabric of her uniform shirt slackened beneath Mari's fingertips. Mari wasn't sure if it was smart to give another push, but it was worth the gamble. Her hand adjusted a little bit, and her thumb brushed against Kanan's lips. "Unless...you want me to?"

"What...what is this..." Kanan murmured, averting her eyes. She seemed to be dazed for a second, before swallowing hard and shaking her head vigorously. "Okay, no. No. This is my first time on duty by myself, and if Kurosawa-san finds out that I'm letting this happen, she'll tell Ayase-san, and then I'll get fired-"

 _Ease up, Mari, she's falling apart!_ Mari backed up a little bit, letting her back hit her car door. "Ah, you're newer than I thought."

Kanan met her eyes again, but Mari wasn't even paying attention. The bulge Mari had been inspecting before was far more pronounced than before. When Kanan noticed Mari's stare, she tried to subtly position the papers in front of her crotch so that Mari wouldn't see anymore than she already had. However, the damage was done, and Kanan's pride was obviously wounded. "Listen, you need to get back in your car while I take this back to my car and do a quick write-up, so-"

"Wait, can I see those for a second?"

"Why?"

"I think those might be the wrong ones, Officer."

"They're fine."

"I know my registration papers better than-"

"Why are you doing this? It's just a ticket, anyone can look at your car and tell that you have _more_ than enough money to pay it off-"

"I think you've been looking at a lot more than my car."

That shut Kanan right up, just as Mari had planned. It seemed to be a delicate balance: too weak of a come-on, Kanan ignored her completely; too strong, Kanan freaked out. However, Mari was getting far too invested in her current situation to slow down. It was far more than just getting out of a ticket. It was the thrill of the chase. Not only that, but if Kanan's shorts were _that_ tight, and she wasn't even full-mast...well, let's just say that there were more benefits to winning Kanan over than keeping her money privileges.

Before Kanan could collect herself, Mari stepped forward again, effortlessly taking the papers from Kanan's hands. She shook her head disapprovingly as Kanan tried to clasp her hands in front of her. "Jeez, Kanan-chan, one might think you _like_ being seduced by naughty little rich girls. Or is there something else on your mind?"

"I said, it's 'Officer Matsuura'-"

"That's the only response you have? Are you really giving up so easily? It's like you're just _begging_ for me to shove you against this car...or maybe the other way around."

"That's enough! G-give me those papers," Kanan snapped, trying to dive for the now-wrinkled papers in Mari's hand. However, Mari pulled back, and as Kanan tried to stretch and reach over Mari's shoulder, her erection came into contact with Mari's thigh.

Kanan immediately jumped away, covering herself again and looking away like a puppy who had been stepped on. "Matsuura-san," Mari sang. "Really, don't you think it's a bit unhealthy to leave yourself like that?"

"It's not like I've never gotten a hard-on in public before," Kanan hissed.

"So you admit that you've got an erection, then? From me?"

Kanan narrowed her eyes. "I think we both know I've got one. Give me the papers."

"What?!" Mari pouted childishly. "Do you really think I'll give up so easily, knowing that I've turned you on?"

It seemed as if Kanan was past the point of trying to win over Mari; instead, she tried to bargain...uselessly. "Please. I'm begging you. Just give me the papers. This is my first day, and I'm really trying my best, so...! And, um, if it mattersーand since you're so damn afraid of the ticketーI'll make it, like, really cheap-"

Mari sighed, rolling her eyes in faux thought. She didn't want to beg for Kanan to write the ticket off completely, because then Kanan would have the upper hand! "Hmm, I don't know...I think it'd be a little unfair to you. After all, you _are_ pretty worked up. How about we just get this over with-"

"No! That's against the rules, and-and bribing an officer is illegal," Kanan said, her voice cracking. Mari found it kind of cute, if not sexy.

"Officers let people go for speeding all of the time, right?"

"...Yes. Sometimes." Kanan seemed afraid to answer, almost.

"And there's nothing about being an officer that prohibits you from having sex."

"No, I-I don't think so."

"Okay, then just combine the two. Have sex with me and then write off the ticket," Mari said, rather cheerily.

"I can't have sex with you on duty."

"'On duty'?! We're in the middle of nowhere. Haven't you noticed that literally _no_ cars have passed by, this _whole_ time?"

Kanan stopped in her tracks, bringing her thumb to her lips. She looked at the empty road. Mari thought that the scenery was perfect for a tumbleweed or two. Kanan turned back to Mari, folding her arms. "You can't be this desperate to get rid of a ticket. What's your play?"

"Who cares?" It was a simple response, but Kanan started thinking again, obviously weighing her choices. Mari was thinking a little herself: she could either sit back and let the chips fall where they may, or she could give _one_ last push and risk freaking Kanan out permanently. Well, Mari was an aspiring businesswoman. She didn't mind taking a couple of chances. Mari slid the papers inside of the window of her car, letting them fall to her seat. Kanan looked back up, seemingly curious, simply observing Mari. _So far, so good,_ Mari thought, smirking. She got even closer to Kanan, pressing their bodies close against each other. Kanan's erection was definitely making itself known by then, pressing against Mari firmly. Kanan looked like she was biting back a moan, or perhaps a whimper. Mari leaned over, with her lips ghosting over the shell of Kanan's ear. "Kanan-chan...if you want me, all you have to do is ask."

Mari could have sworn she could have felt Kanan's cock throb against her, but she was definitely sure of the sigh on her ear. She saw no need to stop; next, she reached a hand between them and brushed her hand over Kanan's groin, gauging Kanan's reaction. Kanan was looking down placidly, chewing at her lip. Mari wrapped her hand around the outline of the fabric and stroked slowly, which resulted in another twitch into her hand. Kanan shut her eyes and breathed, "Fuck..."

"Faster?"

"Yes," Kanan replied, without a bit of hesitation. Mari hummed in thought and moved her fingers to the zipper of Kanan's shorts. Kanan squeaked and covered Mari's hand with hers. "N-no, wait, um..."

"It'll feel a lot better like this..." Mari left room for debate or deliberation, but it was obvious that it wasn't needed. Kanan was already hooked.

Just as Mari expected, Kanan gave in rather easily. "Okay, fine, but maybe we should go somewhere."

"Nobody's here. Even if they were, I can guarantee you, nobody would be driving slow enough to see us," Mari said, continuing on with the zipper. Kanan's hand remained atop hers, but didn't move; instead, it just settled, following Mari's as she finished undoing the zipper. Kanan removed her hand when Mari started to reach her slender fingers inside the opening she had revealed. With a little bit of effort, she managed to free Kanan's erection. It bounced around almost comically when Mari unveiled it, eventually coming to rest upon Kanan's stomach. It was as big as Mari thought it was, and thick, too. Mari was tempted to tease Kanan about the unbelievable amount of pre-come that was already leaking from her tip, but she decided to give her a break for once. Instead she just purred, "What would you like me to do, Matsuura-san?"

"...Can I ask for anything?"

"As long as it isn't too weird..."

"Well, I...hey wait," Kanan said, scowling. "Why am I making deals with you, anyway? After all, you're at _my_ mercy."

Mari frowned at that; she didn't really like the way the power was beginning to shift. "I think we'd both be in trouble if this got back to your superiors, so let's just say we're toe-to-toe. What is it that you want?"

"On your knees."

Mari resisted the urge to suck her teeth, dropping to her knees. Thankfully, the hot pavement wasn't _too_ bad on her knees, but she was still quite displeased. _Oh, well. The prize is worth it,_ Mari reminded herself. A strand of pre-come was hanging from Kanan's head, just begging to be slurped up. Mari certainly didn't mind, either. The second the thick, salty substance touched her tongue, she was in business, lathering all of Kanan's shaft with her saliva. It wasn't exactly the best thing Mari had ever tasted, but she certainly didn't mind it, and Kanan's soft moans and hip rocks were all too sexy to pass up on.

"How many officers have you seduced like this, exactly?" Kanan teased.

Mari huffed and reached a hand up, wrapping it around Kanan's shaft. She "accidentally" squeezed just a little bit too hard, and Kanan yelped. "Oopsy-daisy. Maybe I'm not as experienced as you think I am?"

"You don't play fair, Ohara-san," Kanan stammered, laying her hands against the car.

Those hands jumped to Mari's hair when she took the head of Kanan's cock into her mouth, sucking slowly and steadily. Mari felt a bit gratified by Kanan's reactions; after all, she had just gotten started and Kanan was already squirming, twitching in Mari's mouth and rocking her hips. Mari let her eyes flutter shut and relaxed the muscles in the back of her throat, letting Kanan slide deeper into her mouth. She only got halfway down before pulling back for air; however, she was quickly going back down, taking Kanan even deeper and moaning softly.

"Oh, man...I didn't know it could go all the way back there," Kanan murmured. Mari pulled off to giggle a little, unable to control herself.

"Never been deepthroated before? Or...maybe you're a virgin," Mari teased. Kanan seemed to pale noticeably, fiddling with some strands of Mari's hair. "Oh my god. You _are_ a virgin."

"No, I-I'm not, but...I've only done it once, and I've never had someone's mouth...there," Kanan said. It seemed like she was struggling with each word. "Don't tease me, okay? Just do it again...please."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I've got something a lot better." Any other time, Mari wouldn't have minded giving a blowjob or two, but she was quite sure that she had soaked through her panties. _I can't believe an awkward half-virgin got me this worked up...maybe it's just been a while. And...she's pretty cute,_ Mari mused.

Kanan was a lot less calm and a lot less eager to advance. "What?! But that's crazy! I don't have a condom or anything, anyway..."

"I'm on the pill. Besides, I'm clean. Don't you trust me, Matsuura-san?"

"I don't know how trustworthy you are, considering the circumstances," Kanan mumbled.

Mari huffed. "Seriously, I have better things to do than giving STDs to sexually deprived cops. Now, come on. All or nothing."

Although Kanan seemed to be looking over her choices, it was quite obvious by the way her cock was twitching that she wasn't about to say no. Sighing, she mumbled, "Okay. Bend over the trunk, I guess...I can't believe I'm just doing this out in the open..."

Ignoring Kanan's complaints, Mari squealed excitedly and gave Kanan a kiss on the cheek before doing as she was told. Kanan wordlessly moved around her, flipping up her skirt. If Mari was correct, there seemed to be a bit of resistance on Kanan's part, but Mari was quite sure it was just her nerves. Mari gave her butt a little shake, and she heard Kanan whimper a bit. "Come on, Kanan-chan. Give it a go."

"...Quiet," Kanan growled. It was low but firm, and Mari shivered at the sound as Kanan tugged her panties down, exposing her wetness to the warm air. It was as if Kanan's hesitation faded as soon as she saw Mari's slick pussy; almost instantly, Mari felt Kanan pushing against her entrance and easing in slowly, accompanied by a long moan from the both of them.

"Ooh, that's nice, officer," Mari breathed. "But don't you wanna fuck me? It might get a little boring if we just sit here like this."

The only reply Mari got was a slightly frustrated sigh, and she giggled. Kanan seemed almost reluctant to pull back, but as soon as she did, she was thrusting back in, grunting a little as she buried herself in to the hilt. "Keep-keep calling me officer," Kanan gasped. Her thrusts were still clumsy, inexperienced, but just the feel of her thrusting in and out was enough to drive Mari nuts. _It's a shame...she's got such a big package but doesn't even know how to handle it._

However, the little "officer" thing was cute, Mari decided, so she could play along. Not only that, but Kanan was a lot sexier when she was riled up. "Or else what, officer? Will you punish me with your big, fat cock? Hmm?"

Kanan let out a little choked-up noise that made Mari moan despite herself. God, she didn't know how someone so sexy could be so adorable. The car was rocking from the force of Kanan's desperate thrusts, but Mari could hear Kanan's lovely little gasps and moans even over the sound of creaking. Not only that, but she could hear the wet slapping noises coming from between them as Kanan slammed into her ruthlessly.

"I want you on your back," Kanan said suddenly, pulling out. Mari nearly sighed, but she decided to obey, rolling over on the hood of the car and spreading her legs for Kanan to re-enter her. "And...and your breasts, too? I want to...see them." Kanan was stroking herself quickly, but her voice was still timid, as if she wanted to take advantage of her authority but didn't know where to start.

Mari unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra in the front, exposing her large breasts and her pale pink nipples. Kanan licked her lips, then pushed her cock inside of Mari again, that time pinching her stiff nipples and twisting them. Mari was a tad bit flattered by Kanan's affinity for her breasts, but before she could tease Kanan about it, she felt her nipple being surrounded by Kanan's warm, soft mouth. Even in the heat of the air, Kanan was still so incredibly hot, boiling Mari's skin and making her delirious with pleasure.

To show her gratitude, Mari lifted her legs and wrapped them around Kanan's waist. Kanan took the opportunity to thrust even deeper, her mouth still clamped around Mari's nipple. Thanks to that new position, Kanan was brushing against Mari's sweet spot, causing her to cry out. It felt good just to have Kanan's shaft stretching her, but it felt even better when it was touching her most sensitive spots... "Feel free to bite down, officer," Mari breathed, looking down at Kanan. Kanan scraped her teeth across the needy patch of skin and Mari trembled, scratching at the hood of the car with pleasure.

Kanan switched breasts, using her hand to fondle the one that she had just lathered with her saliva. However, before Mari could truly begin to relish the feeling of her hot mouth, she pulled away and simply buried her face into them, thrusting harder and moaning. She was grunting something into Mari's sweaty skin, but Mari couldn't comprehend it; it was muffled, of course, by the very breasts that Kanan found so damn fascinating. When Kanan finally pulled away, her face was blushed and sweaty, contorted into a seemingly troubled expression. "I-I think I'm about to come," she huffed, still thrusting wildly.

"Come on, officer," Mari purred. "Don't you think that's so embarrassing? First you get conned by a bratty little rich girl on the side of the road, and _then_ you come just from a bit of teasing?"

"Ah, p-please-"

"Oh, but that's what turns you on, isn't it? You like it when I take advantage of you? Hm?" Kanan's head dropped, but she nodded a little bit, slowing her thrusts. Mari resisted the urge to laugh at Kanan's attempts to delay her climax. She hadn't really expected Kanan to admit defeat so easily. Although Kanan was inexperienced (obviously), her sloppy work was enough to satisfy Mari...if she could keep it up for a while longer. "Maybe we should switch positions?"

Kanan slowed to a stop, making eye contact with Mari for a split second before looking away out of shame. "U-uh...are you gonna do that thing with your mouth again?"

"So greedy!" Mari scolded. "Not exactly. Get on your back, officer."

Kanan seemed a bit surprised, but she complied, pulling out and switching places with Mari. Her cock was twitching cheekily, shining in the hot sun with the slick wetness of Mari's cunt. Mari mounted Kanan and started to grind against her length, sighing happily as Kanan's face twisted up. Her clit was throbbing, and Kanan's shaft was the perfect thing to rub up against; stiff, wet, warm. However, Kanan didn't seem to think so. "That's-that's not enough...come on. Give me more."

Reluctant as Mari was to take commands from Kanan, she was itching to have something inside of her. As she lined Kanan's swollen tip up with her entrance, she said, "I'm not letting you come before me, so you better hold on tight until I'm finished...officer."

Kanan swallowed hard, but realized that she wasn't in the position to argue. She screwed her eyes shut as Mari sank down onto her shaft, biting her lip. It was fun calling Kanan "officer" and playing the role of the slutty criminal, but it was much more fun to see Kanan squirm. Mari started to bounce in Kanan's lap, readjusting a little bit to find her g-spot before beginning to move relentlessly. Kanan started to move her hips in tandem, growling and twitching, and Mari stopped abruptly, sighing. "Please! I'm-I'm so close," Kanan gasped, arching her back a little.

As endearing as it was to hear Kanan beg, Mari was not going to leave any chance of her being unsatisfied. "Not yet. I'm almost there, too." And she truly was. Between the sadistic feeling that dominating Kanan gave her and the lovely sensation of Kanan's rod abusing her walls, she felt like she was close to being sent over the edge. But she needed a little more... "Come on. You're a big, bad cop. You can stick around for a little more."

Kanan groaned and threw her arm over her face as Mari started to move again, groping her own breast with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. However, Kanan took her by surprise and sat up, hungrily taking one of Mari's heaving tits into her mouth and sucking hard. Mari tossed her head back and started to move her hips faster, refusing to let Kanan take charge completely. However, her efforts were fruitless; Kanan pulled off of her breast and buried her face in the crook of Mari's neck, groaning and clutching Mari's hips. "Don't, don't, don't," Kanan pleaded, wrapping her arms around Mari. "Please, just let me-"

Mari pushed herself forward with all of her weight, and they fell to the hood of the car together. "Not yet," Mari rasped. "I'm almost there, okay? Take a second...and then finish me off."

However, Kanan opted out of taking a break; she tugged Mari down to her and started to thrust rapidly, moving her entire body with each thrust. Mari was so close, she could feel it. She was clamping down around Kanan's shaft, and Kanan was whimpering her name over and over again. Mari couldn't even move anymore, Kanan was fucking her so hard; she slumped over and let Kanan take what she wanted, only lifting her head to beg Kanan to rub her clit.

Kanan had successfully taken over again, but Mari didn't even care. As soon as Kanan's fingers began to clumsily fumble around her clit, pinching and pressing, Mari came undone, crying out into Kanan's collar. Tremors wracked her body as Kanan's thrust got choppier and more desperate, until they finally stopped. Mari tensed up when she felt the first jet of semen entering her, but then slackened again, allowing it to fill her thoroughly fucked passage. Kanan was still holding her in a death grip, whining cutely and squirming.

They both relaxed after Kanan finished, content to lay on the hood of the car in the hot sun. However, they were quite quickly interrupted by Kanan's radio, loosely hanging from her rustled shorts. _"Kanan-chan? We've got a situation down at the shopping center. Dia-chan says we need you here, now."_

Kanan perked up a little bit, and Mari sighed dramatically and rolled off of her, deciding to get herself cleaned up. Kanan handed her some napkins from her car as she grabbed her radio. "T-Tojo-san, I need a couple of minutes!"

 _"Aww, rough first day? I can sympathize a little, but Dia's turning red, so you better book it over here, cutie."_

"Yeah, okay. I got it. I'll be there." Mari scoffed a little bit at how Kanan turned red at the little pet name at the end, fixing her bra and blouse. Kanan tucked her softening shaft into her shorts, zipping them up with a sigh. Mari watched her carefully, a smirk on her face. When Kanan finally looked up, she stammered, "Don't think you've won! This...this is a really special exception, a-and you need to start following the law, okay?! I'm only letting you off because-"

"Because I showed you how great a deepthroat feels...officer?"

"Yes, exactly." Kanan paused as she opened the door to her car, then cursed. "I mean, no! That's not why! Listen, just-just stop speeding. Please. I'm begging you. If I catch you around here again, I'm giving you a ticket for real."

Mari bit her lip. Well, it was always good to plan ahead... "Got a pen?" Kanan narrowed her eyes, but reached into her car and grabbed one, handing it to Mari. Mari took Kanan's hand and scribbled her number on it, taking delight in Kanan's surprised expression. "You should call me sometime, officer. I need someone to deliver the strong, swift hand of justice to me every now and then. Take care at the mall!"

Mari sauntered away to her car, leaving Kanan standing in the middle of the road like an idiot. Really, she felt all-too accomplished. She had gave a cute girl her number, got fucked on top of a car, _and_ got away with a speeding ticket? As she pulled off (with Kanan following not too far behind), she adjusted her hair in the mirror, a wicked grin on her face. "You're too good, Mari. Dangerous," she chuckled.

Feeling utterly satisfied and rather arrogant, Mari leaned back in the driver's seat, speeding down the road at a very, very illegal ninety kilometers per hour.


End file.
